guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maximum damage
I have the feeling that this article is highly redundant. I think most of this information would rather belong into the seperate pages about each weapon type (Sword, Hammer, etc.), where some of it already can be found. --84.175.70.38 07:42, 31 Jul 2005 (EST) :I agree --Geeman 07:43, 31 Jul 2005 (EST) ::but people will seach for maximum damage, this site is obsolent/redundant, but we need it. Just link to the weapon types... I disagree, I have this paged bookmarked to send to new players and guild members, it seems like a well used page and the information is clear, I say lets keep it. --Jadie 09:18, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Damage type relevant? Is damage type relevant to this article at all? I wouldn't think so, and I would recommend removing that piece of information from this article. -PanSola 14:34, 17 March 2006 (CST) :I think it was originally trying to say both in one article; IOW the maximum statistical damage for each weapon type, AND what damage types are available. But I don't think that's relevant to the article title "maximum damage". Evan The Cursed (Talk) 14:43, 17 March 2006 (CST) :I think this article is perfectly fine. The more information, the better. Some unfortunate others may focus solely on their primary question, when, all the while, they actually possess various other questions as well. For example, somebody searches for the maximum damage dealt by swords; therefore, they become glad to see that swords deal slashing damage because they did not know. Exceptions I actually have an axe that does 7-17 as base damage (it has an Obsidian hilt). It's the only axe I've ever seen with a minimum higher than 6. Has anyone else encountered exceptions like this? There's nothing in the weapon description that explains it (no +x damage mod or anything). Damn shame it isn't 7-28 or I'd have the best axe around! -EchoKin :Could you post a screenshot or perhaps show someone from the wiki in game? --68.142.14.9 21:42, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::I believe that I have seen axes like this too (7-17, 7-16), but never a max damage one with a min more than 6. I may be remembering incorrectly, I'll pay more attention to the low range axes and post a pic if I find one. --Rainith 21:44, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :I know there's a 7-17 axe as a quest reward in Prophecies, don't know of any others. :I'd find 10-27 scythe. It was white (not magical) and it was from loot. Minimum Requirement I was under the impression that the minimum requirement for a maximum damage weapon was Req 9... especially since the PvP weapons are all Req 9. Could someone prove me right/wrong? (If PvE weapons have a lower req for Max Damage, I would see that as another PvE v PvP character disparity.)--Ender A 05:22, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :Definitely not. There are plenty of PvE weapons, max damage, with requirements of 7 or 8, and they sell for considerably more. Kessel 05:32, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::Do they also have max non-damage stats? (Like 15>50, not 14>50?)--Ender A 03:09, 7 July 2006 (CDT) :::Yes. If you want to see such items, you can always check out the high-end selling forum on Guru where people are hawking things like req. 7 perfect max fellblades with perfect modifiers. Kessel 04:59, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Merge tag I strongly disagree with the merge proposal (attached Apr 20th, and no discussion on it thus far). To me, the Max article should be little more than a glorified disambiguation page as it is now (for links to Maximum damage, Weapon upgrade, and Weapon modifier). I'm also not a fan of having the primary article being the shorthand version (Max) instead of the full text version of one of the meanings (Maximum damage). That would be like placing a primary article under "Rez" instead of "Resurrect (action)" --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:12, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :Agreed. I suggest making "Max" a redirect to "Maximum" and keeping this page the way it is. — Galil 03:14, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Since the tag is ancient, I removed it. I also removed the damage type info since it's completely irrelevant to the topic of the article. --Fyren 12:31, 16 December 2006 (CST) Expectation? Since weapon damage is uniformly distributed within its range (at least article damage calculation is saying so), maybe we could include the expected maximum damage from a single hit. Example: Although these numbers are easily calculated, I find this quite informative. (At least, I wasn't aware of the facts that swords really hit harder than axes or that even after the introduction of scythes, hammers still deal the most expected damage.) --MRA 12:23, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Factor in Critical hit probability, and you'll see that axes and scythes can potentially deal a lot more damage than swords and hammers. Ckal Ktak 10:34, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::For that reason, axes are better than swords with high weapon mastery, but worse with low weapon mastery. Same goes for other weapons. –Ichigo724 10:37, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::I think this site should also include the maximum physical damage you can do against AL 60 dependent on equipment. What is the maximum damage a hammer does, if it crits, is attuned and has damage mods? And so on. 14^50??? I keep seeing people selling weps that are apparently 14^50. I'm assuming that's damage, and now I'm really confused. I think one was a Dead Bow and another was an Elemental Sword. So are they for real or am I missing something? Darktemplar56 08:13, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :Damage mods can be anywhere from 10^50 to 15^50, it's random. Check out inscription. -Auron 08:16, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::Also, I think this person is confused... 14^50 is not damage... they said they were assuming. 14^50 is a weapon mod.Ravien Coromana 05:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC)